1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of network element chassis; and more specifically to fan trays in network element chassis that can be installed and removed from the front and back of the network element chassis.
2. Background
Network elements (e.g., a router, switch, bridge, etc.) are pieces of networking equipment, including hardware and software, that communicatively interconnects other equipment on the network (e.g., other network elements, end stations, etc.). Network elements commonly include multiple cards (line cards, control cards, and/or service cards) which may be connected together or with other equipment through cables.
A network element chassis, which houses the components of the network element, commonly houses one or more fans to provide cooling for the network element. These one or more fans are typically included in a standalone component commonly referred to as a fan tray. Prior art fan trays can be installed and removed in only one direction. Some are installed/removed from the front of the network element chassis while others are installed/removed from the back of the network element chassis. Those fan trays that are installed/removed from the front of the network element chassis have the disadvantage that cabling likely needs to be removed prior to removing the fan tray. Those fan trays that are installed/removed from the back of the network element chassis have the disadvantage that the network element chassis may need to be moved in order to have physical access to the back of the chassis.